


Cotton Candy

by bluelily06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kagehina NSFW Week 2021, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelily06/pseuds/bluelily06
Summary: Hinata dan Kageyama berencana merayakan hari jadi mereka di taman bermain. Tetapi Kageyama diam-diam menyiapkan hal lain agar momen penting ini menjadi momen yang tak bisa mereka lupakan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Settingnya saat Hinata dan Kageyama timeskip ya, jadi mereka udah legal untuk ngelakuin hal yang iya-iya. 😉
> 
> Warning: Don't like, dont read.

Hinata dan Kageyama—sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Hari ini, tanggal sepuluh september adalah hari jadi mereka. Satu tahun sudah mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kageyama dan Hinata berangkat ke suatu tempat. Jaraknya cukup jauh, butuh waktu dua jam bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Tempat yang sangat disukai semua orang—terutama anak-anak.

Dengan motor sport terbarunya, Kageyama membonceng Hinata menuju tempat itu-tempat dimana mereka akan membuat kenangan hari ini. Menikmati satu hari hanya berdua untuk merayakan hubungan mereka yang sudah beranjak satu tahun.

Mungkin hanya anggapan Hinata bahwa mereka akan merayakan hari jadinya disana. Karena bagi Kageyama sendiri, dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu—yang akan membuat kekasihnya tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

Dengan polosnya Hinata bercerita panjang lebar mengenai deretan kegiatan yang nanti akan mereka berdua lakukan di tempat kencan. Tak lupa pula ia menyebutkan berbagai macam kuliner untuk ia dan Kageyama cicipi.

"Naa, Kageyama, aku mau permen kapas yang besar, sebesar boneka jackasuke di kamarku."

Kageyama tetap diam, fokus berkendara, seperti tak memperdulikan segala ucapan kekasihnya. Hinata sudah biasa dengan suasana itu. Dia yang banyak berceloteh, dan Kageyama yang pasif hanya sebagai pendengar.

Lagi pula mereka bisa bersatu karena perbedaan itu.

Benda bermesin dengan warna hitam metalik itu berhenti di tempat bertuliskan parking area. Injakan kaki Kageyama pada pedal rem membuat dada Hinata menempel pada punggungnya, pelukan tangan si lelaki jeruk pun menjadi sedikit lebih erat.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah."

Hinata menurut, jemarinya meremas pelan bahu Kageyama untuk pegangan saat turun dari motor yang cukup tinggi itu.

Kageyama membuka helm yang melindungi tengkorak kekasihnya. Hinata tersenyum manis menikmati perlakuan lembut kekasih tampannya.

"Gyaaah!! Aku sudah tidak sabar Kageyama!" teriak Hinata semangat kala retina matanya menangkap sebuah wahana roller coaster yang menjulang tinggi memperlihatkan betapa ekstrimnya wahana tersebut.

"Ayo."

Kageyama menggandeng tangan kecil kesayangannya, menautkan jemarinya seolah-olah ingin memamerkan status mereka di depan orang lain.

Cukup lama kedua pasangan yang saling kontras ini mengantri di loket untuk membeli tiket. Maklum, hari libur jadi taman bermain cukup ramai. Ketika dua tiket sudah didapat, giliran mereka memasuki gate taman bermain bernama Wonderland ini. Punggung telapak tangan mereka dicap oleh seorang petugas—sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata dan Kageyama sudah bisa memasuki area taman bermain.

"Kageyama, kita foto dulu yuk. Di depan maskot burung gagak yang disana!"

Kageyama mengangguk, menuruti kekasihnya yang menuntunnya menuju maskot burung gagak yang dimaksud. Maskot burung gagak yang merupakan maskot taman bermain ini berwarna hitam dan putih dengan mahkota emas di kepalanya.

Tentu banyak orang yang ingin berfoto dengan maskot itu. Hinata dan Kageyama harus rela menunggu beberapa orang hingga selesai berfoto terlebih dulu.

"Silahkan Kak, kami sudah selesai," ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja selesai berswafoto dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Hinata membungkuk sopan pada lelaki paruh baya itu, "Terima kasih."

Kageyama dan Hinata kini sudah berada di depan sang maskot. Orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan mereka, entah karena menunggu mereka selesai berfoto atau karena merasa takjub melihat seorang lelaki tampan dan seorang lelaki manis yang terlihat sangat serasi.

"Kageyama, mau foto gaya apa?" tanya si surai oranye sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya.

Kageyama mengusap lembut pundak sang kekasih, "Terserah kamu, aku ikutin kamu aja."

Hinata mengeluarkan kameranya, lengkap dengan monopodnya agar fotonya menjangkau area yang lebih luas—maklum, karena dia pendek.

"Gaya peace aja ya! Satu, dua, ti—"

Sebelum flash handphone Hinata menyala, Kageyama mengubah posenya menjadi mencium pipi kekasihnya. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang langsung tertuju pada mereka.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama terkekeh mendapati laki jeruk kesayangannya manyun gara-gara pipinya kecolongan.

Bukan salah Kageyama dong. Salahkan pipi mochi sang pacar yang tak pernah absen membuatnya gemas untuk menyentuh.

"Manyun terus tuh bibir, sengaja mancing-mancing aku ya?"

Hinata melotot, "Kageyama!"

Dan ekspresi kesal sang lelaki jeruk kembali membuat Kageyama terpahak.

"Mau kemana dulu nih?" tanya Kageyama seusai mengulum tawanya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sembari mengetuk-ketukkan sebelah telunjuknya. Tampak menggemaskan. Kageyama heran kenapa ada manusia semanis ini di muka bumi. Pemuda itu bahkan mulai ragu, apakah makhluk di dekatnya ini benar-benar manusia.

Jangan-jangan bukan?

Masa bodoh! Yang penting, lelaki manis nan menggemaskan ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Emm...aku mau naik komedi putar dulu." ucap Hinata final.

Kageyama tersenyum. Ia sudah hendak ancang-ancang melangkah menuju destinasi yang diinginkan Hinata, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya malah ditahan. Pemuda jangkung itu pun menoleh kembali ke arah sang lelaki jeruk.

"Haus." cicit Hinata lucu.

Tak ada pilihan selain mampir dulu ke stand minuman. Secara random Kageyama memilih salah satu stand yang menjual Thai tea.

"Makasih, Kageyama." Dan satu cup plastik ukuran besar segera berpindah ke tangan Hinata.

Lalu Kageyama?

Dia tidak haus. Lagi pula, dahaganya sudah terobati hanya dengan menyaksikan gurat bahagia si manis terkasih.

"Mau habiskan minumnya dulu, atau diminum sambil mamph—?"

Ucapan itu terpotong karena bibir tipis sang pacar menghentikannya.

Ya, Hinata mencuri ciuman dari Kageyama. Lebih tepatnya ia membalas dendam tindakan si jangkung saat sesi foto tadi.

"Oiiii!"

Hinata terkekeh, menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian melarikan diri sebelum pacar tampannya melampiaskan kemurkaannya.

"Awas kau, Boke!"

*****

Seturunnya dari komedi putar, Hinata langsung menyeret Kageyama ke sebuah stand permen kapas. Seperti rencananya tadi, ia ingin membeli yang ukuran besar.

Sayangnya, mana ada yang menjual permen kapas sebesar boneka jackasukenya!

Dengan rasa kecewa, pemuda mungil itu harus mendapatkannya dalam ukuran wajar.

"Kageyama saja yang makan!" Ucapan yang sungguh semena-mena.

Tapi bukan Hinata kalau tidak egois.

"Katanya pengen?" Kageyama bingung kan.

"Udah nggak mood!" Bibir plumnya kembali dimonyongkan. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu!"

"Yaudah, barengan." Timpal Kageyama, sambil meraup permen kapas di tangannya dalam suapan besar.

"Kageyama juga mau pipis?"

Kageyama tersenyum mengangguk, masih asik menikmati permen kapas yang diberikan Hinata. "Iya, aku udah nggak tahan nih."

"Yaudah, kita ke toilet dulu, baru lanjut naik wahana lain."

Hinata sekali lagi meraih pergelangan Kageyama untuk berjalan ke toilet. Dengan pikiran murni ingin meloloskan hajatnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang pacar sebenarnya memiliki tujuan lain.

Sebuah awal dari sederet rencana yang sejak tadi malam sudah di-list di otak kumuh lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

*****

Hinata baru selesai mengancingkan resleting celana jeans selututnya ketika dengan tergesa sebuah tangan menarik sebelah pergelangannya.

Sedikit heran, namun pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tak memprotes ketika tangan tadi menariknya ke salah satu bilik toilet—mengunci pintu, membalik tubuh ringkih sang surai oranye, dan mendorongnya hingga membentur pintu.

Kedua lengan kokoh si penarik tadi segera memagari tubuh Hinata, tepat di masing-masing sisi kepala pemuda pasrah itu.

"Kageyama ada aphhm—!"

Calon kalimat itu terpotong oleh raupan tergesa dari bibir pria dominan di hadapannya.

Hinata ingin memprotes. Tangannya serta-merta menuju dada Kageyama, bermaksud mendorongnya—

"Akh...mmh!"

Sayangnya niatan itu urung terlaksana karena bibirnya tiba-tiba digigit, sehingga bukannya mendorong, tangannya malah meremat kaos oblong yang dikenakan sang pacar, untuk melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya.

Kageyama tak tinggal diam, memanfaatkan celah rekah dari efek gigitan gemasnya barusan, untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si manis.

Seakan takut tak mendapat kesempatan di lain waktu, lidahnya bergerak tergesa menyapu seluruh rongka mulut sang submisive. Mengabsen satu demi satu deretan gigi rapi pemuda dalam kendalinya,

Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak lembut sensual di area leher melingkupi tengkuk, dan dagu pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain, bulu roma Hinata sudah tegak oleh rangsang hasrat efek dari sentuhan tersebut. Kedua tangannya semakin rapat mencengkram kain penutup dada bidang sang pacar.

"Mmhh—"

Dan melenguh tertahan kala lidah nakal Kageyama berulangkali menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya yang sesungguhnya merupakan titik sensitifnya di area mulut.

Kageyama tersenyum dalam ciumannya, seakan baru saja memenangkan lotre.

Tak puas hanya dengan lenguhan pendek si sang pacar, sebelah tangannya pun bergerak turun perlahan, berpindah ke pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

Mengelus sebentar dalam gerakan sensual, lalu secara kilat tangannya sudah berpindah, menelusup ke dalam kaos kedodoran sang kekasih.

Saat tangan itu bergerak menuju punggungnya, Hinata sedikit menggelijang oleh sensasi gelitik yang menimbulkan getar hasrat di dadanya.

Kageyama melepas tautan bibir mereka. Napas keduanya segera berlomba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Bibir Kageyama tertarik ke atas membentuk kurva indah yang sebetulnya menawan andai kedua matanya tak diselimuti oleh hasrat birahi.

Apalagi ketika menatap pemuda pasrah di hadapannya yang kini menampilkan visualisasi yang semakin menarik iblis dalam jiwa kotornya.

Bibir tebal seranum apel yang membengkak dan mengkilat oleh percampuran saliva akibat gulat lidah yang baru saja mereka lakukan, mata sayu yang tampak seperti kristal mahal, dan tak ketinggalan suara deru napasnya yang begitu mengundang.

Kageyama tak tahan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, bibirnya kembali meraup belah bibir Hinata. Lebih berhasrat, lebih posesif. Namun hanya berlangsung sekilas, lelaki bongsor itu sudah berpindah mengubur wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kekasih.

Sampai di situ hasratnya semakin terbangun karena aroma cologne yang bercampur dengan keringat Hinata.

Kageyama menghirup wangi itu, mengendus tergesa area leher sebelah kiri sang kekasih. Mengecupinya kecil-kecil—

Bergerak terus di area tersebut. Mulut Hinata tak henti meloloskan desahan pelan yang sesungguhnya tak ia sengaja.

Pemuda kecil itu hanya terbawa suasana. Apalagi bukan hanya mulut Kageyama yang berkegiatan. Kedua tangannya pun sejak tadi sudah bergerak mengelus punggung Hinata.

Lalu ketika semakin terbawa suasana, Kageyama sudah mengganti ciuman kupu-kupunya menjadi hisapan gemas penuh hasrat yang—

"Ahh...nghh!" Menimbulkan desah tak terkendali dari pemuda dalam kendalinya.

Kepala Hinata seperti berputar, lututnya seakan sudah lelah menyangga tubuhnya. Ia nyaris merosot jatuh, andai Kageyama tak segera menarik pinggang rampingnya, membuat tubuh keduanya tak bercelah.

"Tahan sebentar," ucap Kageyama di dekat wajah Hinata, sebelum akhirnya bibir tipisnya kembali melumat bibir sang kekasih yang sangat berekstasi di hadapannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, selagi menerima lumatan kasar penuh nafsu di bibirnya, tangan Kageyama bergerak turun membuka kaitan serta resleting celana jeans miliknya.

Dan hanya sampai di situ, ia tak memiliki niatan untuk meloloskan semuanya. Kedua tangan Kageyama segera menelusup masuk ke dalam celana, melewati pinggang ramping Hinata, lalu turun ke bawah.

"Mmhh—!"

Tanpa aba-aba Kageyama meremas dua belah pantat sintal sang kekasih, hingga sang empunya mendengus tertahan dalam raupan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Kageyamahh...apa yang kau lakhmmhh—!"

Tak menyukai kegiatannya dihentikan, Kageyama kembali meraup lalu melumat bibir kekasih cerewetnya dengan tempo semakin ganas.

Ketika Hinata sudah kembali terlena oleh ciuman berhasratnya, kedua tangan Kageyama mulai bergerak menarik belah sintal pemuda itu ke arah berlawanan. Merenggangkan, seakan ingin memberi celah pada benda lain agar bisa bebas lewat di antaranya.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeram diiringi gelijang tak tenang saat satu telunjuk Kageyama bergerak sensual menyentuh lubang kecil di antara belah pantatnya.

Ciuman pun terlepas.

Dalam peluh yang mengalir lembut di kedua pelipisnya, serta deru napas yang menggaung membrisiki ruang sempit bilik toilet, Hinata menatap manik kekasihnya, seperti memohon agar kegiatan ini segera diakhiri.

"Akhh!"

Sayangnya pekikan yang serta-merta lolos dari mulutnya kala telunjuk Kageyama dengan nakal menelusup ke dalam lubang kecilnya di bawah sana, sudah cukup untuk memberi jawaban, jika lelaki dominan di hadapannya ini tak menyetujui permintaannya.

"Kageyamahh...su..nghh..dah henti—Akh!"

Tak mau tahu dan tak ingin dengar, Kageyama malah merendahkan tubuhnya, demi memudahkan kegiatannya.

Telunjuknya meliuk sejenak di dalam sana, menciptakan sensasi asing dalam tubuh Hinata, hingga pemuda itu melemah, jatuh ke pundak lebar si penguasanya.

Deru napasnya semakin tak terkendali. Ia kembali memekik ketika satu lagi jari panjang milik Kageyama ikut ditelusupkan ke dalam ruang sempit itu.

"Kage—nghh!"

Sementara itu bagian inti si lelaki jeruk yang ada di depan sudah membengkak, menyesaki celana dalamnya. Kageyama tak tinggal diam, langsung membelainya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Tanpa membuka celana dalam, seperti yang dilakukan di tubuh bagian belakang Hinata, Kageyama hanya menelusupkan tangannya ke balik dalaman hitam itu.

Basah!

Itulah yang dirasakan tangannya ketika ia meraih kejantanan Hinata.

Kageyama pun tanpa pikir panjang segera memijat lembut daging basah itu,

"Mmhh—ahhh...Kageyamaa—aakh!"

Diiringi oleh rintih birahi yang meletup lolos dari bibir sang kekasih. 

"Akuh...ing-inhh na-ikhh mmh—!"

Dua jari Kageyama dikeluar-masukkan tergesa. Seiring dengan itu pergerakan tangannya di zakar sang kekasih terus berlanjut, semakin cepat mengurut, menggesek, memijat, sehingga hanya ceracau tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kageyama—aku—hhh... mmhh!"

"Henhh—tikanhh!"

"Ahhhh—!"

Kageyama yang sebenarnya ingin segera melaksanakan niatan usil tersembunyinya pada Hinata, malah terlena oleh rintihan serta lenguhan sang kekasih dalam kuasanya. Ia jadi enggan menyudahi aksinya ini.

Tapi,

Walau bagaimana pun ini di tempat umum. Entah sudah berapa kali sebenarnya ia mendengar kasak-kusuk di balik pintu bilik toilet yang menyindir kegiatan tak senonohnya ini.

"Akan segera kuakhiri." Tekan pemuda jangkung itu dalam intonasi rendah, tepat di dekat telinga Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak memekik ketika dua jari Kageyama dengan kasar ditarik keluar. Namun, tak berselang lama lubang kecil itu kembali dimasuki oleh benda asing yang—entah apa itu—tak dapat ditebak oleh Hinata.

Yang ia rasakan hanya sesak, serta tempo berkedut rektumnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

Tangan Hinata lalu merengkuh dan berpegang erat pada tubuh Kageyama. Wajahnya dikubur dalam-dalam di pundak kekasihnya itu.

Darahnya berdesir sangat cepat, menimbulkan getar aneh yang memicu jantungnya untuk memompa lebih cepat.

"Kageyamahhh—ahhh!"

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya seperti permen kapas yang beterbangan di udara.

Bukan hanya mengubur wajahnya, secara tak sadar, pemuda itu juga menggigit pundak Kageyama kala gemuruh di dadanya bertambah kuat. Kepalanya berputar seakan ia tengah meluncur di atas jet coaster.

"Nghh----ahhhhh!"

Lenguhan cukup panjang tersebut menjadi pertanda akan lepasnya desir putih yang sempat berkumpul di pucuk inti tubuhnya.

Kageyama tersenyum merasakan cairan kental nan hangat melumuri tangannya. Setelah menarik keluar tangannya dari kejantanan Hinata, tanpa jijik pemuda jangkung tersebut menjilatinya sampai bersih.

"Kageyama, apa yang kau masukkan di tubuhku?" Pertanyaan lugu itu terucap di detik pertama saat Hinata sudah berhasil menghilangkan efek orgasmenya.

"Hadiah!" Jawab Kageyama tanpa dosa, lalu tersenyum membayangkan berbagai macam reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh benda yang barusan ia simpan ke dalam anal kekasihnya.

"Rasanya nggak enak. Keluarin ya..."

Kageyama melepas pelukan mereka, lantas dengan cekatan kembali menaikan resleting dan membenarkan kancing celana Hinata.

Usai itu, tangannya terulur menangkup kedua pipi chubby favoritnya, "Nanti, setelah pulang!" Jawabnya final.

*****

Kageyama melihat kekasihnya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Pasti ini akibat benda yang mengganjal di dalam rektumnya.

"Sini kutuntun. Jalanmu seperti kakek-kakek!"

"Ini kan ulahmu!" Hinata berdecak kesal.

"Keliatannya kamu juga...lelah? Terlihat dari raut wajahmu."

"Oh tentu saja, Kageyama-san. Ini gara-gara yang kamu lakukan tadi di toilet!"

Hinata tidak habis pikir. Apa kekasihnya ini sehabis orgasme tidak pernah merasa lelah?

Kageyama tersenyum lembut, mengusap surai kekasih jeruknya yang sekarang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah kita istirahat dulu ya sambil nonton film tiga dimensi, gimana?"

"Umm, boleh deh." jawab Hinata pasrah. Studio 3D World memang satu-satunya tempat agar dirinya bisa nyaman beristirahat.

Sehabis mengeluarkan benih tentu saja sangat melelahkan, dan itu salah Kageyama melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Untuk bermain seharian di taman bermain butuh stamina yang kuat, dan sekarang tenaga Hinata hampir terkuras seluruhnya.

Kalau begini bagaimana bisa Hinata mencoba semua wahana yang ada? Ini semua salah Kageyama. Kalau pulang nanti Hinata akan hukum kekasih tampannya ini!

Pintu masuk Studio 3D World terbuka. Orang-orang yang sudah mengantre berhamburan masuk ke dalam, termasuk Hinata dan Kageyama. Setelah mengambil kacamata tiga dimensi yang disediakan petugas, mereka memilih seat.

"Nonton di seat belakang itu paling enak, Hinata."

"Benarkah begitu?"

Kageyama mengangguk. Lalu ia dan kekasih jeruknya memilih seat paling ujung. Hinata di paling ujung, dan Kageyama di sebelahnya. Sementara dua seat di samping Kageyama kosong.

Petugas studio memberikan aba-aba agar semua bersiap memakai kacamata yang telah disediakan. Tak berselang lama, lampu studio pun dimatikan.

Beberapa saat studio menjadi gelap gulita. Hinata meraih jemari Kageyama yang entah sejak kapan berada di pahanya. Ya, Hinata sedikit takut akan gelap.

Kageyama mengusap-usap paha sang surai oranye, berusaha memenangkan. Menenangkan atau... Mengambil kesempatan? Entahlah, hanya pria bernama Kageyama Tobio dan Tuhan yang tau.

Beberapa saat kemudian layar besar di depan penonton menyala—menampilkan film petualangan antara penguin dan beruang kutub, yang menjelajahi kutub utara untuk mencari jalan menuju dunia yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

Sang surai oranye terlihat begitu antusias. Dia memang sangat suka kartun. Kartun bertokoh hewan seperti ini adalah favoritnya.

Jangan senang dulu, Hinata. Permainan belum dimulai, batin sang setter Schweiden Adlers.

"Kkhh—ukhhhh"

Hinata merasakan benda yang berada dalam rektumnya bergetar. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Nggghh.. Kage—yamahhh..."

"Jangan berisik Boke, nanti semua orang disini mendengarmu."

"T-tapi... Bisa kau lepaskan itu? Atau boleh tolong kau off-kan saja?"

Kageyama menyeringai. "Maaf, ngga bisa sayang."

"K-kageyama... A-aku tidak bisa fokus menonton... Ngghh—"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tidak kuat dengan benda asing yang mengganggunya di bawah sana.

Kageyama mengecup sekilas bibir ranum favoritnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan vibrator ini sampai film selesai."

"Mmpphh." Hinata mendesah tertahan, takut membuat orang di sekitarnya menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Wajah imut Hinata kini berubah menjadi sangat menggoda—menggiurkan, seakan mengundang untuk disetubuhi oleh sang dominan. Walaupun dalam penerangan yang minim, Kageyama dapat melihatnya dengan jelas—wajah merah sang kekasih yang dapat membangkitkan libidonya.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, menciumi perpotongan leher Hinata yang terekspos bebas. Menghujani kulit mulus itu dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membekas merah di kulit mulus sang submissive.

Hinata semakin keras menggigit bibirnya, bahkan kini tangannya menjambak surai hitam Kageyama. Tidak kuat menahan rangsangan yang Kageyama berikan di perpotongan leher dan juga rektumnya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Kageyama... Tolong—lah... Hentikan getaran...nya..."

Kageyama yang jahil malah semakin menaikkan getaran pada vibrator yang bersarang di rektum sang kekasih. Sekarang getarannya sudah mencapai satu angka di bawah angka maksimum.

"Mmhhh. Ahhnnn—"

Sambil berusaha menahan rangsangan yang sangat hebat, tangan kecil Hinata berusaha meraih telapak tangan Kageyama yang menggenggam erat remote control vibrator.

"Eits, sayang. Jangan pikir kamu bisa meraihnya. Cuma aku yang akan menghentikannya. Kamu nikmati saja permainan ini."

"Ukhhhh—"

Hinata semakin liar meliukkan pinggangnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagian bawahnya sudah tegang dan sedikit—basah.

Kageyama dengan sengaja meniup-niupkan nafas di telinga kekasihnya. Membuat Hinata semakin menggeliat gusar.

"Shhh—geli...."

Tak mempedulikan pernyataan kekasihnya, Kageyama menggigit cuping telinga Hinata. Tangannya yang besar juga sekarang bergerak menjamah Little Shouyou yang sudah menegang di balik celana jeans.

"Kageyama... Kalau gini aku ngga bisa—Nnnh... istirahat. Bukankah kita nonton film disini agar aku b-bisa... sedikit beristirahat?"

"Emang aku bilang gitu?" Kageyama menyeringai, memamerkan gigi rapinya tapi justru terlihat menyeramkan di mata sang kekasih.

"Akhhh— J-jangan—pura-pura... lupa—" Hinata rasanya ingin memukul kekasihnya yang menyebalkan. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, volume getaran vibrator di rektumnya semakin kencang, membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku ingin membuat kenangan yang ngga akan kamu lupakan di hari jadi pertama kita."

Kageyama membuka kacamata tiga dimensi yang bertengger di hidung bangir sang lelaki manis di sampingnya. Kini terekspos mata besarnya yang sayu dan memancarkan kilatan nafsu.

"Hhh... Ukhhh... K-kage—yama..."

Hinata merasakan klimaksnya semakin mendekat. Ia meremas pundak sang kekasih, sementara kekasihnya sibuk menjilati wajahnya—seakan wajahnya adalah permen lolipop.

"Mau keluar?"

Hinata mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya.

Kageyama kini menjilati bibir ranum Hinata dan berucap, "Ayo keluarkan sekarang."

Sang dominan langsung memblokir bibir sang kekasih, menahan agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Kageyama yang mengusap-usap kejantanan Hinata dari balik celana jeansnya merasakan telapak tangannya basah. Basah karena cairan yang baru saja Hinata keluarkan menembus hingga celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Kageyama menekan tombol off di remote control vibrator. Getaran di rektum Hinata kini sudah berhenti.

Dengan cekatan Kageyama melepas vibrator yang sejak tadi memenuhi rektum sang kekasih. Hinata sendiri merasa lega terlepas dari benda laknat itu. Tapi di dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sedikit aneh karena lubang yang tadinya terisi penuh sekarang menjadi kosong.

Diam-diam lubangnya di bawah sana berkedut. Hinata berharap sepulang dari sini lubangnya terisi penuh oleh kejantanan kekasihnya.

Astaga mesum sekali diriku.

Merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kageyama. Selain malu, dirinya juga merasa lelah. Sudah dua kali ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya hari ini.

"Celanamu kotor," bisik Kageyama tiba-tiba, sedikit mengagetkan si mungil.

"Ini gara-gara kamu bodoh."

Hinata memukul-mukul pelan dada Kageyama. Sedangkan sang pacar hanya tertawa seraya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Tak lama lampu studio menyala kembali. Film sudah selesai dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengetahui keseluruhan isi film yang tadi ditayangkan.

Kageyama menggeser tubuh kekasihnya agar menjauh darinya, ia berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kegiatan tak senonoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kageyama merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang surai oranye, ia tau Hinata hampir kehabisan tenaga akibat beberapa foreplay yang dia berikan.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari studio, kembali berada di tengah plaza terbuka. Manik Kageyama fokus memperhatikan kekasih manisnya yang terlihat lemas.

"Masih sanggup main?" Suara lembut Kageyama menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata.

"Masih kok..." jawab Hinata terlampau pelan namun karena jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat, Kageyama pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yakin? Kok jawabnya pelan gitu?"

Hinata memberikan tatapan kesalnya kepada pemuda berambut hitam kelam bak langit malam itu, "kamu pikir disiksa pakai vib—mpphh."

Baru saja bibir plum itu hendak protes dengan suara yang lebih tinggi, tetapi Kageyama dengan gesit langsung membungkamnya, tidak peduli dengan manik lain yang menatap mereka terkejut sekaligus iri.

Bugh.

Pukulan pelan mendarat di punggungnya, jangan tanya siapa pelakunya.

"Kageyama bodoh, disini banyak orang!"

Kageyama terkekeh kecil, "Ayo, ingin bermain apa lagi?"

Puppy eyes tercipta di manik hazelnya, menatap harap kepada lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kageyama.. naik roller coaster ya? Please..."

Kageyama menelan ludah, mukanya mendadak pucat pasi.

"Yang lain aja ya?"

Hinata menggeleng ribut, "Pokoknya mau naik itu! Kalau kamu nolak, aku ngambek sebulan."

Whut? Ngambek sebulan?

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Kageyama tidak sanggup jika Hinata tidak memberinya jatah.

Dalam dua hari saja dia sudah rindu dengan lubang hangat si lelaki jeruk, apalagi jika sebulan penuh. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan adik kecilnya kalau sering bermain dengan sabun.

"I-iya deh..."

Hinata dengan semangat menarik lengan sang setter menuju ke wahana roller coaster.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk." Sambut petugas roller coaster mempersilahkan Hinata dan Kageyama untuk naik ke wahana tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat, seorang petugas mengampiri kedua pasangan kontras itu untuk memasangkan penyangga badan yang berguna menahan badan mereka selama permainan berlangsung, tidak terkecualikan mengecek seatbelt di pinggang mereka sudah terkunci rapat atau belum.

Seatbelt tersebut sudah terkunci dengan aman di tubuh Kageyama, kini sang petugas beralih pada tempat Hinata untuk membenarkan seatbelt yang dipakainya.

Petugas tersebut menunduk lalu berdiam sejenak, manik Kageyama menatap tak suka saat petugas itu menatap lekat milik Hinata yang terbungkus celana jeansnya.

Bukan bersikap tidak senonoh, hanya saja petugas itu mencium bau khas orang bercinta dari area bawah sang pemuda bersurai oranye.

Menyadari arah pandang sang petugas, Kageyama dengan tegas menaruh jaket jeans yang sebelumnya telah ia lepas di paha sang kekasih, dengan alasan supaya little shouyou aman dari mata jahat.

Sang petugas terdiam sejenak dan menatap Kageyama dalam diam, sedangkan yang ditatap memancarkan aura menyeramkan seakan mengisyaratkan jangan-menatap-kekasihku-atau-nyawamu-terancam.

Alarm roller coaster tanda permainan dimulai berbunyi, sang petugas pun undur diri dan kembali ke pos jaganya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, wahana roller coaster itu bergerak. Kageyama merapalkan beberapa doa yang ia hapal walau ia tidak tahu pelafalannya benar atau tidak.

"Haha kamu lucu banget, kenapa komat kamit. Padahal masih pelan."

"Aku ngga suka mainan kayak gini, pokoknya setelah ini kamu harus turutin apa mauku."

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke atas, pacarnya ini selalu saja meminta imbalan.

Dan—

"Aaaaaaaaaaa—" teriak Hinata heboh saat role coaster tersebut melaju sangat kencang, membuat nyawanya seperti tercabut namun dikembalikan lagi.

"Aakhhhhhhh—" teriak Kageyama keras di selingi dengan desahan.

Desahan?

Bukankah ini mencekam? Tapi kenapa Kageyama mendesah?

Satu fakta yang harus kalian ketahui, tangan kecil Hinata kini berada di atas area kebanggaan Kageyama yang terbungkus oleh celana.

Setiap dia menjerit, jemari lentiknya mencengkram adik kecil si pemuda berambut raven. Poor Kageyama.

"KAGEYAMA maafkan aku...Aaaaa—"

"Aahhh... ohh shit—" umpat Kageyama tanpa sengaja, ketika adik kecilnya di remas tanpa ampun oleh kekasihnya.

Celana Kageyama mulai terasa sempit, adik kecilnya mungkin bertambah ukuran di dalam sana.

Permainan itu berhenti setelah berputar dahsyat di ketinggian dalam beberapa menit. Kageyama bernafas lega saat remasan sang kekasih mulai mengendur.

"S-silahkan, te-terima kasih telah berkunjung." Si petugas tiba-tiba berbicara terbata-bata.

Tentu sang petugas terkejut, baru kali ini dia mendapat pengunjung yang melakukan foreplay di wahana ekstrim seperti roller coaster.

"Kita mau main apalagi?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, telinganya mendengar suara bisikan dua wanita yang sedang bergosip.

"Eh liat deh, cowok itu ganteng dan tinggi banget. Aku jadi pengen ngajak kenalan."

"Deketin deh. Minta nomernya, siapa tau dia tertarik jadi pacar kamu."

Hinata mendelik murka mendengar isi percakapan kedua wanita itu.

Ketika dua wanita itu akan mendekati Kageyama, Hinata yang sudah mendengar semuanya melakukan gerakan cepat yaitu mencium pipi sang kekasih jangkungnya.

Cup.

Dua wanita tadi mendadak terdiam, langkah kakinya terhenti secara kompak. Setelah saling menatap satu sama lain seperti sedang melakukan telepati, mereka memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan dua pasangan kontras itu.

"Hinata, kamu tau kan ini tempat umum?”

"Tau kok, Aku sengaja ngelakuin itu! Biar semua orang tau kamu milikku!" Ia melempar jaket jeans ke tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Hinata berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kageyama dengan cengiran terpatri di wajah bak porselain miliknya.

"Kok kamu ngambek?"

Kageyama merangkul bahu sempit sang surai oranye, mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

"Aku nggak ngambek."

Bohong.

Kageyama tau persis sifat si jeruk kesayangannya ini, arti kata nggak ngambek adalah kebalikannya.

"Kenapa sih, sayang?"

"Aku gapapa kok, ngeyel banget sih kamu."

"Iya deh iya, kamu mau coba masuk ke labirin cermin ngga?"

"Boleh, tapi kalau kita tersesat gimana? Aku takut, waktu kecil aku pernah tersesat di dalam sana." cicit Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa takut? Kan ada aku. Selama ada aku kamu aman sayang."

"Ya udah, ayo."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bermain di labirin cermin sebagai wahana permainan terakhir mereka setelah bermain seharian.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kalian tersesat, kami akan segera datang." Ucap si petugas meyakinkan Kageyama dan Hinata, Kageyama menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Sebelum mereka memasuki lorong-lorong yang menyilaukan ini, mereka berdua diminta melihat sebuah film dengan bentuk labirin yang telah dibuat.

Labirin ini memiliki keunikan tersendiri yaitu memiliki visual serta soundscape yang menakjubkan, serta aroma khas yang menambah kesan unik pada labirin tersebut.

Kageyama dan Hinata berhenti sejenak setelah cukup jauh berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong dengan aroma pumpkin pie.

"Kageyama.. kamu nggak lupa jalurnya kan?"

"Kita berhenti dulu ya, aku agak lupa." Jawab Kageyama berpura-pura. Dia memiliki ingatan yang cukup tajam, jadi mana mungkin dirinya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Hah?! Kamu serius?! Gimana ini Kageyama, aku takut..." rengek Hinata memeluk pinggang sang Setter.

"Hinata..."

Brugh.

Dalam sekejap Hinata sudah berpindah posisi, tubuh besar Kageyama menghimpit tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Sial.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa mundur ataupun menghindar, punggungnya menabrak cermin.

Bisa ia lihat kilatan nafsu di manik sang kekasih, ditambah lagi bau vanilla dan kayu manis yang menyeruak dan mendominasi di sepanjang lorong labirin. Konon bau manis vanilla dapat membangkitkan libido seseorang untuk semangat dalam bercinta.

"Hinata, terima kasih sudah hadir di dalam hidupku selama delapan tahun ini. Maaf ya aku belum bisa jadi yang terbaik buat kamu. Maaf juga kalau aku belum bisa bahagiain kamu...”

Hinata menatap kekasihnya lekat, menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

“Aku ingin menjadikan kamu milikku seutuhnya. Aku juga akan membuatmu terikat padaku untuk selamanya. Hinata Shouyou, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Hidung mereka bergesekan, menyalurkan rasa cinta di dalam lubuk hatinya yang menjerit selama ini. Hatinya menginginkan lebih, ia ingin Hinata menjadi lebih dari sekedar kekasih. Ia sangat ingin mengikatnya dalam janji suci dan memilikinya seumur hidup.

Kageyama mengecup lama kening Hinata—yang dicium memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran hangat di dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kageyama. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah memilihku, terima kasih untuk tetap selalu di sampingku."

Kageyama tersenyum, lalu melumat bibir plum milik Hinata. Mengajaknya bergulat lidah, tidak jarang pula lidah panjangnya membelai langit-langit rongga mulut sang kekasih.

Permainan ini menimbulkan lenguhan kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranum Hinata, "Unghhhh—"

Kageyama semakin gencar, ciumannya beralih pada daun telinga si manis. Hinata menggelinjang saat sensasi geli menghampirinya.

Tangan Kageyama bergerak turun, melepaskan celana jeans pendek yang Hinata kenakan.

"J-janganhh—" tangan mungilnya menahan tangan terampil Kageyama yang sedang menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Aku tidak suka ditolak." Bisik Kageyama seduktif membuat bulu roma Hinata meremang.

Celana jeans selutut yang Hinata kenakan berhasil meluncur ke bawah, menyisakan celana dalam yang menutupi bagian terintimnya.

Hinata menatap pantulan cermin-cermin besar yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dari beberapa sudut.

"Kageyamahh.. aku malu, banyak cermin di sini... Nnhhhh—" gumamnya pelan di selingi oleh desahan.

Kageyama menatap salah satu cermin, lalu menyeringai.

"Kamu seksi, Hinata."

Saat itu juga little Shouyou terbebas dari sangkarnya. Kageyama meraih kejantanan sang lelaki jeruk yang terlihat sangat pas di dalam genggamannya.

"Ngghhh—" rancau Hinata saat lidah Kageyama membelai ceruk lehernya, tidak lupa juga tangan si pemuda jangkung yang bermain dengan adik kecil miliknya.

Kageyama memeluk pinggang Hinata supaya tubuh ringkih itu tidak merosot, ia menaikkan kaos sang kekasih hingga perut dan dadanya terekspos.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir sang setter sudah menyesap nipple pink Hinata, "Aahh—" Hinata merasa frustasi ketika tubuhnya merasakan dua kenikmatan sekaligus.

Aroma vanilla yang menyeruak menambah libido keduanya. Tidak mau kalah dengan sang kekasih, Hinata menurunkan celana yang Kageyama kenakan.

"Kageyamaa... hhh... Hisap lebih kuat—" Hinata menekan kepala Kageyama supaya menghisap nipplenya lebih kuat. Bukannya menuruti kemauan si pemuda jeruk, lidah Kageyama malah membuat gerakan memutar di tonjolan pink itu, membuat Hinata semakin menggila meminta lebih.

"Kageyamaa, bagaimanahh jika ada oranghhh—"

"Baiklah, kita langsung bermain ke inti."

Kageyama memanjakan adiknya sebentar hingga membuatnya bangun, pipi Hinata merona saat melihat kejantanan sang pacar mengacung seakan menantangnya.

Kageyama mengambil cairan putih yang keluar dari little shouyou, membalurinya ke lubang pink Hinata.

Dengan usil Kageyama menjilat lubang surgawi di hadapannya, "Kageyamaaa!" Jemari lentiknya meremas surai raven sang setter.

Kageyama tersenyum menyeringai, tangan kanannya menaikkan kaki kiri Hinata untuk melingkar di pinggang kokohnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jangan menyesal jika aku bermain brutal."

Hinata meneguk salivanya, menurut pengalamannya selama ini, Kageyama menyeramkan jika di penuhi oleh nafsu. Pernah beberapa kali Hinata tidak bisa berjalan dua hari karena sang pacar bermain dengan brutal.

"Akhhhh—" teriak Hinata tertahan saat junior Kageyama mulai memasuki analnya, baru kepala yang masuk namun rasa perih melingkupi rektumnya.

Kageyama menatap manik indah Hinata yang memejam erat merasakan perih di bawah sana.

Jleb.

"AKHH! hiks—" Hinata merasa seperti di belah menjadi dua, rasanya sangat ngilu dan juga perih.

Kageyama mendiamkannya sejenak, memberi jeda supaya lelaki yang dicintainya merasa nyaman.

"B-bergeraklah.."

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau, Kageyama segera memompa rektum hangat milik Hinata.

"Kageyamaa! Fasterhhh—"

Bunyi kecipak antara dua kulit yang bertabrakan menghiasi lorong labirin tersebut, Kageyama sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ada pengunjung lain yang memergoki mereka.

Hinata merasa seperti menaiki kuda, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa, bahkan dengan nakalnya Hinata bergerak melawan arah tusukan Kageyama.

"Ahh— di sanahh—"

Kageyama semakin gencar menumbuk titik prostat kekasihnya, kejantanannya semakin membengkak di dalam sana.

Hinata merasakan ukuran adik Kageyama semakin membesar di dalamnya, dia bisa menebak tidak lama pasti Kageyama akan menyemburkan benihnya.

"Akhhh! Hinata—"

"Kageyamaa-khhh—"

Cairan putih kental menyembur memenuhi lubang hangat Hinata, tak ayal Hinata pun terengah, cukup lelah dengan permainan panjang yang akhirnya selesai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu tegap sang kekasih, kepalanya berputar setelah sekian kali dia harus mencapai putihnya.

Kageyama mencabut pelan miliknya, membuat beberapa cairan di dalam lubang hangat Hinata menetes ke luar.

"Terima kasih." Kageyama mengecup pelipis Hinata yang di penuhi oleh peluh.

Tangannya dengan cepat merapikan celanannya, dia juga merapikan celana Hinata.

"Kageyama, lantainya..." suara lemah Hinata mengalun lembut, Kageyama melihat cairan putih Hinata yang bercecer di lantai.

"Kamu duduk dulu, biar aku yang bersihin." Kageyama mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lalu membersihkan lantai tersebut.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian tersesat?" Tanya si petugas yang baru saja datang setelah mendengar suara teriakan di lorong tempat Kageyama dan Hinata berada.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Si petugas mendekati Hinata yang terkulai lemas dengan posisi duduk dan bersadar di cermin.

"Gapapa pak, pacar saya tadi keseleo. Biar saya gendong."

Kageyama menarik paksa sang kekasih, dengan pasrah Hinata bersandar di punggung lebar Kageyama.

"Terima kasih pak, sudah menjemput kami."

"Sama-sama, saya kira kalian tersesat. Apalagi tadi suara teriakan anehnya sampai terdengar ke penjuru ruangan." tutur si petugas.

Kageyama hanya dapat mengulum senyum sementara Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang pundak sang setter.

Sekeluarnya dari labirin cermin, Hinata langsung turun dari pundak Kageyama.

“Aku mau jalan sendiri.”

"Jangan sok kuat. Sini naik lagi ke punggungku," perintahnya.

"Ngga!" ucapnya final.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih. Ya, bagaimana bisa jalan dengan benar. Lubangnya sudah tersiksa sebanyak tiga kali hari ini.

Kageyama berjongkok di depan sang surai oranye. "Udah makanya sini kugendong aja. Cepet naik."

Hinata seketika melompat ke pundak kekasihnya. Kageyama sedikit meringis karena serangan tiba-tiba dari si lelaki jeruk.

"Kita main sekali lagi ya? Pasti romantis kalau kita melihat sunset berdua di atas sana!" Hinata menunjuk gondola bianglala berwarna pink putih yang sedang bergerak menuju puncak.

"Haruskah kita mulai ronde baru disana?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

"Bercanda, sayang."

Sang lelaki jangkung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mengantri bianglala—dengan Hinata yang masih di pundaknya. Semua orang di sekitar menatap mereka iri, ada juga yang mengambil gambar mereka—entah untuk apa.

Kageyama mengecup punggung tangan Hinata yang melingkari pundaknya,

"Happy anniversary. Will you stay with me forever?"

Hati Hinata mendadak hangat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Yes, I will." ujarnya pelan, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis dari Kageyama.

Dan begitulah hari mereka berakhir. Pengalaman satu hari yang tak akan terlupakan bagi kedua insan yang mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama selama nafas masih berhembus.

\- Fin. 


End file.
